legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pompeu Fortune
Pompeu Fortune is the Main Protagonist from the Webcomic Pompeu's Adventures History Pompeu (Pronounced Pom-pew) is a Mini-Monster that was born the same way as the others but one day he found an Iron Gauntlet from his garden. He took it and got stuck in his arm (Volume 1, Episode 1). That gauntlet belonged to Dr Mason and at the moment he was going to retrieve it. Pompeu learns how to use it and sends him flying unluckily breaking the gauntlet, leaving Pompeu with anxious of having powers someday. Suddently from his garden a meteorite fell into his house's garden. It contained a rare pink crystal that when made contact with him it gave him elastic powers. Marekai made him a bracelet for that way keeping those elastic powers all the time. Dr Mason wasn't happy. He was searching for revenge so he became Pompeu's nemesis. Since Volume 1, Episode 8. Globox, after losing his bracelet in-battle with Mason. Creates a way of stick the crystal to his body for all life implanting it inside his chest. On Volume 1, Episode 12, in the Space Adventure they meet the aliens responsibles of throwing accidentally that meteorite so they befriend Pompeu and let him keep the crystal. On Volume 2, Episode 5 (Dark Matter) Dr Mason discovers the way to defeat Pompeu: creating a creature strong as him so Mason grabs some Dark Matter and Pompeu DNA and creates Dark Pompeu. He will become one of Pompeu's strongest rivals. Everything occurs very well, adventures are funny and they fight more situations until Volume 3, Episode 8 (Jeff's Lifestyle). Jeff goes to Pompeu's house asking for him but he's in the sewers trying to resolve the case of a viscose foreign creature that has the power of opening portals. His mission is to capture him before it escapes and creates a portal to The Multiverse cause that can cause lot of problems and invasions from other creatures of The Multiverse. Unfortunately they can't stop him and then The War of the Multiverse begins (Volume 3, Episode 9). Everyone allies for finding a way of destroying that portal because lots of creatures from other Universe attacked Peaceland: Some Headcrab and Bullsquids, some Grimm creatures, some Pokemons, some Minions (Clash of Clans) and Dragons. At last moment Dr Mason double-crosses Pompeu and before breaking the portal sends Pompeu to it. After passing for lots of Universes from the Multiverse (Minecraft, Roblox, Half Life, Club Penguin) he arrives to Peaceland and confronts The Super Villains Super League, where Mason and all his friends form part of it. With some rage he easily defeats all villains but in the last battle with the Boss (The Evil Lord) saves Catty from being killed but in the attack loses his left arm. At first, he laughes because easily with his elasticity he can create another arm but The Evil Lord stole the Alien Pink Crystal from his chest when he was going for Catty. Pompeu blows in tears and with his maximum rage uses a bit of the crystal that fell to the ground and transforms the last of his arm into a giant drill and drills all The Evil Lord's chest, leaving him in a pool of blood. (Volume 3 Finale) On Volume 4, we discover the fact that there are 4 Golems that when they're defeated on a legendary combat they give you part of The Rune: a magical stone that can give 4 wishes so Pompeu starts a quest for finding them and that way, get his elastic powers back. In the way at Volume 4, Episode 3. They reach a mountain that with the power of a lighting that electrocutes Marekai, creates Dark Marekai. They're going to die until Dark Pompeu appears and wants to fight him. When we see that Dark Pompeu (more called Darkie) is going to win the epic fight but at last moment Dark Marekai pretends to be dead for then, push Darkie to the mountain's volcano. Pompeu without thinking, suddently saves Darkie from felling to the lava. Since that moment they create a great friendship and they become great allies for defeating the 4 Golems together. They face off the main villain from Volume 4: Steve, a former worker from the Super VIllains Super League that since The War of the Multiverse, he has been planning a revenge attack for definitely killing Pompeu and his siblings but for countering him. Darkie offers to use one of the wishes for fusing with Pompeu. He accepts and they form Chiaroscuro Pompeu that instantly destroys Steve who used too one of the wishes for transforming into the Ultimate Demon, resulting useless agaisnt the Dark and Light fusion (Chiaroscuro). Darkie creates a portal to The Void for making Steve dissapear from the map but Steve grabs Darkie for sending with him. If they pull Darkie they would bring back Steve to the Normal World so they decide to let Darkie sacrifice for saving Peaceland. Steve wasn't sent to The Void so Pompeu does the coup de grace with a barrage that destroys his skull. Now Peaceland is safe and Pompeu recovered his powers with the last wish but, at what price..... On the last Volume 5. Adventures aren't that awesome but they confront a new enemy: Dr Mason's Father, who died on the year 2000 after Catty's Mutation (Catty was a normal kitten after that day became half human) but Mason revived him with a Dreaming Machine. Talonius (Mason's Father) has the perfect plan that is returning back in time and preventing Pompeu from being powerful or even from being born. They stop him as all the villains from the series and end their adventure with a great future. 1000 years have passed (Ryan's Adventure) and the newbie hero Ryan wants to ask Pompeu who has been freezed when he turned 100 for preventing death and teaches Ryan the best tactics for being a hero as he was when young. Personality Pompeu has always been a positive mini-monster but he knows when to become serious, mostly in fight but in some cases we discover he hates losing. For example when he loses agaisnt Ice Golem. He even has a little rage with Catty but after a consolation from Darkie, they reconciliate. Another example of Pompeu being totally psychologically destroyed is when he loses his arm. Thinking all his hopes and dreams shattered and that he will never be the hero he used to be until Volume 4 Finale when he recovers them Powers/Abilities - Iron Gauntlet (Episode 1): Supernatural strength but breaks after the great punch agaisnt Mason's robot - Elasticity/Mutation: This is his signature power. Like Spinel or Jake the Dog, thanks to the Alien Pink Crystal. He can stretch or make his body grow. For destroying enemies he usually transforms his arm into a knife-form or grows his punches and finish off his enemies with a punch barrage yelling ORAORAORAORAOORAORA! like Jotaro Kujo. Trivia Some of his life events are references to another cartoons or videogames -Barrages like Jotaro Kujo. -Losing his arm like Finn the Human, Edward Elric, Yang Xiao Long. -Living with his twin and his older sister. Phineas Flynn but in that case they got Lion too. -Having a Dark counterpart Rayman Category:Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:True Heroes Category:Nicest Characters Category:Kid Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Pre-teens Heroes Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Major Heroes Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Heroes who went into hiding Category:Sibling Category:Animated characters Category:Non Humans Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Chaotic Good Category:Brutes Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Successful Heroes Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Time Travelers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Action Hero Category:Adventurers Category:Big Goods Category:Breakout Characters Category:Byronic Hero Category:Computer Geeks Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Over-Wild Beast